cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talon
Basic CC4 talon bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction=GDI Offense Class |baseunit= |role=Hit and run anti-air |useguns= Rocket Pods (x2) (Rocket) |usearmor= |tier= 1 |hp= 450 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= Light |trans= |cost= 3 CP |time= 0:10 |produced=GDI Offense Crawler |req=Rank 1 |hotkey= F2 |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |upgrades= Missile storm Range boost Speed boost Accuracy boost |ability= Cliffjumping |structure= }} The Talon is a GDI vehicle in Tiberian Twilight. Background The Talon is basically a dual missile launcher similar to that used by the Zone Defender of the GDI Defence class mounted on a small hover chasis.CommandCom Unit Breakdown In-game The Talon is the only missile-armed unit available to the Offense Class at Tier 1. It is available from Level 1 and does not need to be unlocked. Talons are particularly useful against Nod's Support Class's Cobras and Scalpels, which are highly vulnerable to rockets. In addition to that, their relatively good speed and especially the ability to cliffjump makes them excellent hit-and-run units. Talons are lightly armored and can easily be damaged and destroyed by any weapon. Area-damage and anti-vehicle weapons are its most lethal opponent. Talons may receive the Missile Storm upgrade, which gives their rockets a small splash damage area. Unlike the Sandstorm, an upgraded Talon's missiles remain as accurate as before, and do not require switching modes. However, they also do not gain a rate of fire boost. However, Talons can still be more effective because they cost only 3CP to the Sandstorm's 6CP, and if built in larger numbers are usually still more powerful. Achievements can be earned if the player uses the Talon to kill several units including a heavy aircraft. Quotes Created *''Did I miss anything?'' Select *''Alright! Where to?'' *''Talon, five by five!'' *''Huh? Oh, yeah!'' *''Dude?'' *''Man, I wanna go!'' *''When I get back home, I'm gonna... Never mind.'' *''So ready!'' *''Woah! Scared me!'' *''We going?'' Moving *''Thrusters!'' *''Already gone, sir!'' *''Well, okay then.'' *''Yeah, I'm cool with that!'' *''Yeah, let's move!'' *''Well, let's go!'' *''Sir yes sir!'' *''Roger that!'' *''Like it when we're moving!'' *''Hell yes, sir!'' Attacking * Light my fire, baby! * Don't mind if I do! * I can take another one! * Another customer? * One million served! * Let's see some flames! Move to Attack * Float like a butterfly! * Busted up! * Let's create a little smoke! * Sign me up for some of that! * Some action? * Alright! In Combat * It's Talon time, honey! * Pow! I'm on fire! * That's right! * I think they like it! * 'S getting kind of real out here! Taking Fire * Is it hot in here? * Long as you know we'll blow up easy! * You know I'm strapped to rockets, right? * Situation getting bad, sir! * Maybe we should move! Retreating * Don't need to tell me twice! * Let's get outta here! * I hear ya! Notes * A small Talon is present on the Arcus, tucked on the small helipad behind its bridge. References Gallery CNC4 Talon Render.png|Render Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles